disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Summit
"Dragon Summit" is the ninth episode of the Disney Channel Original Series American Dragon: Jake Long. Plot The episode starts off as Jake, Grandpa and Fu Dog are on their way to the train station. Jake is wondering how they are going to take the train to a magical world, but Grandpa says they are taking the elevator, Jake still gets confused. When Grandpa presses the elevator buttons and switches it the elevator comes with a magical creature helping them with the bags. Fu Dog tells Jake to hold on, and the elevator goes downward really fast. Jake reaches as he skates on his skateboard, but an Australian Dragon named Fred Nerk makes him trip and Andam turns into a dragon and hits the skateboard and Kulde turns into a dragon and rescues Jake, but breathes ice and accidentally freezes Chang. Jake had did a couple of bad things such as using shape shifting powers for personal gain, revealing dragon identities to humans, and taking a soul sucking nix to a school dance, but Fu told Councilor Kulde he shouldn't blame Jake, cause Jasmine was hot Omina, Chang, Kukulkhan, Andam, and Kulde get confused). Lao Shi told the councilors that Jake is brave, has a good heart, and even greater... FU! (shows Fu is playing a violin) What? I thought you were trying to create a mood here. The Dragon Councils show 3 tests such as the Test of Judgment in Fire, the Test of Wisdom in Battle, and the Test of Courage in Flight and they will require Jake to pass at least 2. First test is Using Dragon-Fire, this test is shooting fire balls at Ice Sculpture, he is suppose to fire at the bad guys and not fire the good guys. But since he had a sneezing powder, it went off that Jake started sneezing and he shot fireballs at the good guys and he failed. His Grandpa got disappointed at him. Fu says the council never wanted him to be Jake's master because they don't want any relatives training a young dragon. In a volcano, an evil and dark creature-like dragon is in gray clothes, and a servant arrives and tells the evil dragon that Jake failed the 1st test. They later were training for the second test, Knowledge in Battle. Jake challenges Fu (who is in a griffin costume) in a statue museum. Jake wonders why the Huntsman is the #4 Threat and the #1 Threat is the Dark Dragon. When the battle starts, Jake has to fight the Brownies. He uses what he always use "Plan Jake" but as the test says you have to have knowledge to win. When Brownies are winning, Jake thinks and remembers that brownies like shiny things, he makes the dirt shiny by shooting fire balls and catches the brownies in his bare hands, and he passes. Later, he takes the test Courage in Flight. Jake chooses the Australian dragon as his opponent, when Jake and his opponent are flying, Nerk does mean stuff to get Jake off guard, but when Jake has him beat, Nerk gets grabbed by a shadowy hand and gets taken in a volcano. Jake tries to find him, but the same evil dark creature-like dragon arrives who was the Dark Dragon and ambushes Jake. A bunch of foot soldiers that work for the Dark Dragon called Shade Demons corner Jake. Jake fights the demons an rescues Fred Nerk. Jake fights the Dark Dragon, but Fred Nerk arrives and stops Dark Dragon. Jake failed the 3rd test, since Nerk beat him. Jake told the Dragon Councilors and the other dragon that the Dark Dragon is back. Nerk told Andam Jake had Nerk beat, but Jake turned back to save him. Councilor Kulde told Jake that sacrificing his own glory to save a dragon in danger shows good Test of Judgment in Fire, and Omina nods. Kulde gives a Jake a bonus credit that says pass. Chang gets mad, but Jake just drops the Dark Dragons claw. When Grandpa and Jake and Fu Dog are leaving Grandpa acts serious because the Dark Dragon knew too much about the test, that there is a dark spy working with them. Meanwhile back at the volcano, the Dark Dragon has failed and the same servant who arrived revealed to be Councilor Chang! When Jake is about to leave, him and Fred Nerk shake hands and pull a last prank and the same one at each other. The episode ends on that. Good Characters *Jake Long *Luong Lao Shi *Fu Dog *The Dragon Council *Fred Nerk *Jasmine (mentioned) Category:American Dragon: Jake Long episodes Category:Television episodes